Ninguna Buena Acción
by Earline Nathaly
Summary: No tenía mucho tiempo, tenía que actuar en ese instante si quería salvarlo. Incluso si eso significaba exponer su más grande secreto enfrente de toda la tribu. Incluso si la condenaban a muerte por ello. / Un Semi-AU que tiene elementos de los libros. (Y en donde Astrid es una bruja)


Empecé a escribir esta historia desde el 2015, me parece. Lleva en mis borradores años, literalmente. La razón de porqué no se las había traído antes, se las cuento abajo. Por ahora, les dejo esta lectura por tanto tiempo pospuesta. Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

**Ninguna buena acción**

Categoría: HTTYD

Genero:Drama, Romance, Semi-AU (elementos de los libros)

Clasificación: K+

Paring: Hiccstrid

Two-shot

* * *

Berk era una isla pacífica; para ser una isla vikinga, eso es. Hubo una época en la que sus habitantes y los dragones que poblaban el área luchaban entre sí, pero eso había quedado muy atrás.

Hoy en día, los vikingos entrenaban dragones y por ello se esperaba de ellos que consiguieran el suyo desde temprana edad. Esa era la razón por la que Gobber The Belch, había conducido al grupo de infantes conformado por Fishlegs, Snotlout, los gemelos Ruffnut y Tuffnut, Astrid y Hiccup, a la gran montaña –que también era un volcán– "Wild Dragon Cliff".

Wild Dragon Cliff era, como su nombre lo indicaba, un acantilado ubicado en la parte sur de Berk donde los dragones salvajes hibernaban e incubaban sus huevos. Los niños tendrían que escalarla para llegar a cuatro cuevas que formaban una especie de cráneo en la parte alta. La cueva que hacía las veces de la cuenca ocular derecha era donde los dragones adultos guardaban sus huevos.

La misión de los jóvenes vikingos era robar un huevo y criarlo hasta que eclosionara, para después entrenar al dragón que saliera de él. Gobber declaró que la expedición estaría a cargo de Hiccup, debido a que él sería algún día el jefe de los Hairy Hooligans, pues su padre era el actual jefe de la tribu.

Snotlout, su primo, estaba en total desacuerdo pero se abstuvo de decirlo frente a Gobber, que le gritaría con saña si exteriorizaba sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, no fue si no hasta después de una larga escalada más dura para unos que para otros, cuando los niños estuvieron por fin en la boca de la cueva, con la respiración trabajosa y la frente mojada, cuando creyó conveniente tratar de robarle el liderazgo a Hiccup.

No fue tan fácil como pensó, a pesar de todo. Incluso aunque Hiccup fuera lo suficientemente pacífico como para no secundarlo en una pelea que de todos modos perdería por tener una desventaja física, Fishlegs era amigo del joven heredero y no seguiría al pequeño bully incluso aunque le tuviera miedo; Astrid, por su parte, jamás seguiría a alguien tan estúpido. Sólo los gemelos carecían del sentido común suficiente como para seguirlo, por lo que después de que Snotlout declarara que él sabía dónde encontrar a los mejores dragones, el impulsivo trío se adentró en la cueva y no tardaron en perderse de la vista de los otros cuando doblaron en la dirección equivocada.

—Uh… tal vez deberíamos… ¿avanzar? —preguntó Hiccup una vez que Fishlegs hubo recuperado –mayormente– el aliento debido a la escalada. Astrid asintió acomodándose la canasta que llevaba encima como si fuera una mochila. Todos portaban una en la espalda y ésta les serviría para cargar su huevo una vez que lo encontraran.

Después de caminar a tientas en la penumbra de la cueva por varios minutos, Hiccup consiguió dirigirlos hasta la guardería, dato que había aprendido gracias a que había leído el diario de su abuelo, y consideró prudente memorizar cómo llegar.

La guardería era una cueva de tamaño mediano y techo bajo, o al menos bajo para un dragón. Era la que más cerca estaba del centro del volcán, por lo que estaba caliente y era ideal para la incubación.

—Tengan cuidado, es fácil tropezarse con los…

—¡Au! —exclamó la voz de Fishlegs y después se escuchó su cuerpo estamparse contra el piso.

En la oscuridad, Astrid rodó los ojos y Hiccup suspiró.

—No los vayas a romper —lo reprendió Astrid. Después se agachó y comenzó a tantear un huevo digno de llevarse en la poca luz que había y apenas era suficiente para distinguir siluetas.

—¿Cómo se supone que vamos a escoger un huevo si no podemos verlo? —se quejó Fishlegs—. Así no se puede. Las probabilidades de escoger un dragón adecuado para cada jinete se reducen drásticamente a…

—Fishlegs —lo interrumpió Hiccup—, estoy seguro que con todo lo que sabes sobre huevos podrás distinguirlos sólo con tocarlos —le dijo para evitar que siguiera balbuceando como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

Fishlegs hinchó el pecho con orgullo y prosiguió a darles una reseña de qué huevo pensaba que tenía en las manos dado a su textura. Cuando su comentario sólo sirvió para que su amigo siguiera hablando con más ahínco, Hiccup sintió la mirada de reproche de Astrid en la nuca. Trató de ignorar la sensación helada que se le extendió por la espalda y siguió buscando un huevo.

No fue por mucho, sin embargo. Un rugido se escuchó en alguna parte profunda de la montaña haciendo temblar sus cimientos. Los tres levantaron la vista inmediatamente congelándose en su lugar.

—Esos idiotas han despertado a un dragón —susurró Astrid. Cogió el huevo que había conservado cerca considerándolo mejor que los demás que había examinado y lo metió en la canasta mientras decía—: Tomen un huevo y larguémonos de aquí.

Hiccup seleccionó un huevo liso y pesado que le había gustado por su superficie suave y lo metió a su canasta. Fishlegs estaba teniendo problemas metiendo el suyo por no querer quitarse la canasta. Se escucharon más rugidos.

Con un bufido de exasperación, Astrid le arrebató el huevo de las manos y lo metió ella misma a la canasta que le colgaba de la espalda mientas que Hiccup lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba hacia la salida, los tres corriendo a trompicones.

Cuando salieron de la guardería y corrieron a la boca de la cueva, Snotlout y los gemelos corrían siendo perseguidos por un Monstrous Nightmare que rugía y respiraba fuego. Los seis niños corrieron con todo lo que tenían y otro poco y no viven para contarlo. Sin embargo, una hora después estaban enteros y aun más cortos de aliento que cuando subieron frente a Gobber, que los esperaba justo donde los había dejado.

Snotlout y los gemelos estaban algo chamuscados, pero parecían bastante satisfechos. Especialmente Snotlout, que había conseguido un huevo, precisamente, de Monstruos Nightmare. Los gemelos sólo habían conseguido un huevo entre los dos, pero como era de Zippleback, Gobber lo dejó pasar. Fishlegs había jurado que había escogido un huevo de Deathly Shadow, pero resulto ser de Gronkle. Sin embargo, Hiccup podía darse cuenta que su decepción se debía a que sus conocimientos le habían fallado más que por su dragón en sí. Astrid había conseguido un huevo de Deadly Nadder en un brillante color azul y estaba bastante complacida.

Cuando llegó el turno de Hiccup, nadie pudo identificar el huevo. Era negro con azul oscuro y morado, formando patrones marmoleados dándole un aspecto como el cielo pintado con la aurora boreal. Era liso y suave, pero cuando Gobber le dio unos golpecitos con su garfio, afirmó que era duro como el acero. Después de sopesarlo por unos momentos, declaró que era un huevo de Night Fury.

Hiccup sonrió. Había pensado que seguramente y con su suerte, terminaría por conseguir un Terrible Terror, un dragón que no podría montar, pero en su lugar había conseguido un dragón extraño que no sabían ni cómo había ido a parar ahí en primer lugar.

Al llegar a la aldea, Stoick no podía estar más orgulloso. Felicitó a Hiccup y palmeó la espalda de su sobrino. Los vikingos no necesitaban excusas para estallar en fiestas, y como todos los niños habían conseguido un huevo y pasado la primera parte de la iniciación Vikinga para pertenecer oficialmente a la tribu de los Hairy Hooligans, esa noche el Great Hall se vio lleno de música y comida.

Ya era madrugada cuando los invitados de honor estaban cansados –¿Quién no después de subir esa montaña?– y sus padres los mandaron a dormir.

Hiccup y Astrid se dirigieron juntos a la casa de los Haddock, pues los padres de Astrid se habían ido en un viaje de caza. Era la segunda vez que esto pasaba y justo como la vez anterior, Astrid había tenido que quedarse en casa del jefe pues aún era muy pequeña como para pasar varias semanas sola en casa. Tenía una abuela, pero era una anciana algo extraña a la que no confiaban la custodia de la niña por largos periodos de tiempo, ni siquiera sus padres. Astrid no sabía por qué y era muy chica para cuestionarlo, pero disfrutaba pasando las noches susurrando historias con Hiccup cuando se suponía que debían estar dormidos.

El joven heredero, por su parte, estaba muy emocionado con su huevo. Al llegar a casa no perdió tiempo en preparar un lugar junto al fuego para poder ponerlo, lo suficientemente grande como para que también cupiera el Nadder de Astrid. Después de dejar a sus dragones descansando como si fueran sus bebés, ambos se fueron a dormir a la habitación de Hiccup.

Era de madrugada cuando los despertaron. Stoick entró en la casa cuando el sol aún no salía con una expresión sombría en el semblante. Se llevó a una confundida Astrid a solas y estuvo hablando con ella por más de una hora. Hiccup estaba preocupado.

Su padre salió de la habitación después con el semblante aún más grave que cuando entró y le puso una mano en el hombro. Le aconsejó ir con ella y cuando Hiccup se adentró a la habitación se encontró con una vista que jamás había contemplado.

Astrid estaba llorando.

Entre sollozos, ella le explicó que la partida de caza en la que habían ido sus padres había llegado antes, justo a la mitad de la celebración que aún se llevaba acabo. Los habían atacado dragones salvajes e inentrenables. Sus padres no habían vuelto.

Esa noche, ninguno de los dos se volvió a dormir, y él la sostuvo hasta muchas horas después, cuando el sol ya había salido y sus lágrimas habían cesado.

Astrid había terminado por ir a vivir con su abuela, dadas las circunstancias. No todos habían estado de acuerdo pero era la única familiar viva que le quedaba. A pesar de que la abuela de Astrid tenía fama de ser una mujer un tanto extraña, taciturna y hasta arisca, quería mucho a su nieta y la cuidaría bien, por lo que Stoick no había tenido realmente razones como para no dejar a la niña a su cuidado.

Astrid seguía realizando sus labores en la aldea y había conseguido entrenar a su dragona excepcionalmente, pero no volvió a ser la misma.

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo en que la muerte tan repentina de sus padres la había marcado, y con razón, pero Hiccup que era su mejor amigo, difería en opinión.

Astrid había estado deprimida después de la tragedia, desde luego, pero no fue sino hasta después de unos meses que comenzó a notar cambios verdaderamente extraños en su actitud. Durante semanas parecía ensimismada, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos que nunca compartía con nadie, no importaba cuánto le preguntaran.

Había tardes que se desaparecía por completo. A veces encerrada en su cabaña con su abuela o a veces se perdía en el bosque, y ni siquiera Hiccup podía encontrarla con ayuda de Toothless, su Night Fury.

Al pasar los meses, Hiccup se acostumbró a sus desapariciones y a sus secretos, pero luego de un par de años, pareció volver a la normalidad. Su personalidad también volvió a ser poco a poco más animada como antes, y se dijo a sí mismo que había sido una etapa, que de seguro le había costado más tiempo adaptarse a la pérdida y había lidiado con ello a su manera, y eso fue todo.

Pero entonces, cuando tenían quince años, la abuela de Astrid falleció. Como ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidar de sí misma, continuó viviendo sola esta vez. Hiccup había temido que volviera a deprimirse, y más aún, que comenzara a actuar extraño otra vez, pero en esta ocasión no fue así, para su alivio y extrañeza.

Supuso que tal vez el golpe no había sido tan duro porque su abuela había muerto de vieja, o quizá porque ya no era tan niña como para que le afectara tanto. Quizá incluso fuera porque la pasada tragedia la había endurecido un tanto. Fuese cual fuese la razón, estaba aliviado de que no pareciera tan afectada, así que agradeció a los dioses y olvidó el asunto.

Eso, hasta el día del accidente, cuando todo cobró sentido.

Había comenzado como un día normal. El grupo de seis adolescentes había sido asignado a ayudar a construir una nueva casa y con la ayuda de los dragones no deberían tardarse más de una tarde.

No había nada especialmente peligroso en ello. Excepto que durante la construcción los gemelos y Snotlout no habían asegurado bien el techo todavía y Hiccup no lo sabía. No lo sabía y se había subido para supervisar la chimenea, y todo se había venido abajo, literalmente.

El techo cedió y él quedó en medio del desastre. Astrid lo había visto todo casi como si el tiempo corriera más despacio, desde unos metros de distancia en la seguridad del suelo.

Había soltado las tablas de madera que venía cargando y dio un paso con dirección al accidente pero no pudo avanzar más. Hiccup era la persona más importante que le quedaba, y el miedo de pronto la había petrificado por el shock.

Más gente corrió lo que ella no había podido y se dirigió hacia él, raudos en prestar auxilio, pero la lógica le decía que no iba a ser suficiente. La casa había estado bastante avanzada en su construcción y todo ese peso le había caído encima. El más agudo terror le cerró la garganta al saber que lo más probable era que no sobreviviría.

No tenía mucho tiempo, tenía que actuar en ese instante si quería salvarlo. Observó como toda la gente que había acudido se peleaba con los escombros tratando de apartarlos, pero era un proceso lento y ni siquiera con los dragones lo lograrían a tiempo. Gobber intentaba contener a Toothless para evitar que se pusiera a lanzar plasma blast a los escombros, lo que resultaría en más caos que ayuda. No iban a lograrlo y lo sabía.

Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta que no le importaba, tenía que salvarlo. Sólo esperaba que ese segundo no fuera la diferencia entre la tragedia y el milagro. No, el milagro no. La brujería.

Inhaló y con un movimiento de los brazos apartó a la gente que rodeaba el montón de roca, madera y metal que antes había sido la plataforma, que salió despedida hacia atrás, algunos cayendo de sentón y otros consiguiendo quedar de pie tras dar un traspié. Con otro movimiento, levantó las pesadas rocas y maderas de construcción y las alejó arrojándolas lejos. El cuerpo de Hiccup estaba debajo de todo, con más huesos rotos de los que se podían contar y más sangre derramada de la que podía parecer posible que cupiera en su cuerpo.

No tardó en estar junto a él, arrojándose de rodillas para sujetar su cuerpo. Aún respiraba, gracias a todos los dioses de Asgard y Hel. El tiempo corría y no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de prepararse para la cantidad de magia que estaba a punto de usar. Era peligroso, y podía quizá hasta morir, pero no se detuvo a pensar en ello. Como estaba a punto de usar magia más complicada que apartar unas cuantas piedras, tendría que usar un conjuro.

_Eleka nahmen-nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen-nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Que se una su piel,_

_Que no sangre más_

_Que cada hueso vuelva a su lugar_

Astrid sentía que con cada palabra que decía la magia atravesaba su cuerpo y se derramaba a través de su piel hacia él por donde lo tocaba. Los huesos uniéndose de donde estaban quebrados con un crack y la sangre escurriendo en reversa de vuelta su cuerpo, mientras que ella perdía fuerzas a una velocidad alarmante.

_Que no sienta dolor_

_Que no se pueda herir,_

_Si lo hace, no ha de morir_

_¡No ha de morir!_

_Eleka nahmen-nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen-nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka, eleka -…_

El conjuro no estaba terminado cuando alguien la interrumpió tomándola bruscamente de los hombros y la alejaron de él.

—¡No! Aún no termino, ¡NO! —gritó tratando de liberarse, pero estaba débil por la cantidad de energía que había gastado y muchas manos eran las que la arrastraban.

Los berkianos, asustados ante la demostración de brujería que se acababa de desarrollar frente a sus ojos, habían tardado en reaccionar, desafortunadamente no tan lento como para permitirle finalizar el conjuro.

—¡Hiccup! Tienen que dejarme terminar, ¡Hiccup! —pero no la escucharon. Más personas lo rodearon mientras él seguía inconsciente, y otras la arrastraron lejos de él. Astrid esperaba que aunque incompleto, lo que hizo hubiera sido suficiente para salvarle la vida. Con eso en mente, se desmayó.

Despertó en una celda, por supuesto. Eso no la extrañaba, lo que la extrañaba es que siguiera viva. Sentía la garganta seca y estaba mareada, pero desde luego nadie le había dejado agua.

Se levantó lentamente sintiendo que le palpitaba la cabeza y dejo escapar un quejido. Había estado acostada en el suelo de roca. Miró a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse. Estaba en una de las celdas de máxima seguridad de la isla, donde los barrotes de metal eran tan gruesos como sus brazos y las paredes eran en realidad una cueva bajo tierra. Solo una antorcha fuera de la celda servía de iluminación.

No había nadie, el guardia debía estar afuera. Astrid podía distinguir una puerta a unos cuantos metros hacia su derecha.

Como nadie la veía puso las palmas de las manos en el piso y haciendo un esfuerzo que quizá no debería dadas las circunstancias, extrajo agua del suelo, pequeñas gotas saliendo del piso de roca y juntándose en el aire en una burbuja de agua. Sintió que le palpitaba la cabeza. Tenía muy bajo su nivel de energía y no debería estar usando más magia, pero también tenía mucha sed.

Una vez que la hubo saciado se acostó otra vez, con la respiración un tanto trabajosa. En la celda no había absolutamente nada, mas que ella, por lo que se quedó tirada en el suelo tratando de que Midgard dejara de girar.

Necesitaba dormir y comer si quería recuperarse, pero dudaba conseguir lo segundo pronto, así que sólo le quedaba dormir. Una vez que la velocidad a la que giraba el mundo pareció disminuir, se sumió en un estado de inconsciencia, a pesar de no ser esa su intención. No podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia, y sin embargo el traer alguien a la vida cuando ya tenía la mitad del alma en Hel la había drenado y no pudo evitarlo, se sumió en un sueño que era más síncope que descanso.

El sonido de la puerta antes mencionada la despertó al abrirse. Astrid se incorporó con un sobresalto alarmado sentándose sobre el suelo de roca. Escuchó que un sonido de pasos y un repiqueteo se acercaba. Una figura de una estatura semejante a la suya apareció ante su vista. Era Hiccup.

—¡Hiccup! —exclamó ella acercándose a la reja, aún sentada—. ¡Estás bien!

Cuando él la divisó se acercó rápidamente. Ella extendió una mano en su dirección para intentar tocarlo, pero se detuvo al último momento, pues la duda la asaltó acerca de si él la rechazaría al igual que todos los demás. La brujería era temida y castigada, y quizá a pesar de haber salvado su vida, Hiccup le tendría miedo.

—Astrid —Hiccup dijo su nombre con alivio al encontrarla consciente y en aparente buen estado. Dejó la canasta que traía en el suelo y fue él quien extendió una mano y se la puso en el rostro, acariciándole la mejilla sucia con el pulgar.

Astrid sonrió con alivio y puso su mano sobre la de él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él— ¿no te hicieron nada?

—Estoy bien— mintió. Él no pareció creérselo.

—Luces exhausta, ¿estás segura?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a verte, desde luego. Disculpa que no hubiera podido venir antes, pero… —divagó, luego le enseñó su pierna izquierda. Estaba usando un prostético. Ella jadeó una exclamación de sorpresa.

Oh, no.

No había podido salvarlo del todo.

—Oh, Hiccup lo siento.

Él soltó una risa que sonaba incrédula.

—¿Lo sientes? Astrid, por lo que me contaron, estaría muerto de no ser por ti.

—Entonces lo sabes.

Hiccup vio en sus ojos que tenía miedo. Miedo de él y de su reacción. Apretó la mano que aún le sostenía y la miró tratando de infundirle seguridad.

—Ahora lo sé y entre más lo pienso más sentido tiene.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Claro! Las escapadas, los secretos… el recelo de Berk hacia tu abuela.

Astrid le sonrió al piso.

—Eres tan inteligente que me sorprende que te haya tomado casi morir para darte cuenta.

—Bueno, definitivamente me hubiera gustado enterarme en diferentes circunstancias.

Compartieron una risita sin energía y luego se miraron con aprehensión. Hiccup no parecía querer soltarla pero lo hizo para pasarle un paquete que ella no había notado en un principio junto con un odre con agua.

—Te traje algo de comer.

Ella lo ofreció más ansiosa de lo que le hubiera gustado mostrar, pero se moría de hambre. Él se quedó con ella mientras comía y ambos hablaron durante un par de horas. Hiccup se había sentado frente a los barrotes de su celda y ella le contó la historia que su abuela le había contado años atrás. Le contó que su familia descendía de brujas, tal y como su abuela le había contado un par de semanas después de que sus padres murieran y ella quedó bajo el cuidado de la anciana. Ellos no habían querido que ella supiera su procedencia, pero el destino tenía otros planes. Su abuela era de la opinión que no se debía ignorar nunca lo que uno era y llevaba dentro.

Mencionó también lo obvio: que lo mantenían siempre en secreto y se mudaban de tribu cada dos o tres generaciones para evitar sospechas. Y como nunca jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, debían descubrir ser descubiertos.

—Mi abuela jamás me perdonaría si siguiera viva.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—No podía perderte… —confesó con la mirada, azul y mojada, igual al océano.

Hiccup tragó pesado. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que él era probablemente lo más cercano a una familia que le quedaba. Volvió a tomar su mano y le dio un apretón.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí. Te lo prometo.

Astrid sonrió sin alegría.

—¿Cómo?

—No todos estuvieron de acuerdo en encerrarte aquí, ¿sabes? Hay quienes saben que no eres mala… y el hecho de que me hubieras salvado puso definitivamente a Gobber y a mi papá de tu parte.

—¿En serio?

Él asintió.

—Lo arreglaremos —le aseguró una vez más—. Es una promesa.

* * *

Bueno, pues como pueden ver, le falta un capítulo para terminar. La razón es que... **no se me ocurre un final.**

_Cuatro años y no se me ocurrió un final. _

Eso es, esa fue la razón por la que no la publiqué antes.

Se me habían ocurrido dos opciones de final:

1\. Hiccup, Stoick y Gobber convencen a todos los que estaban en contra de Astrid de que no es mala persona. Ella queda libre y ese es un final feliz.

2\. Hiccup ayuda a Astrid a escapar y ella se va de Berk. Y uh... no sé, aquí hay otras dos opciones: Nunca se ven de nuevo, o se ven a escondidas. Pero no sé cómo funcionaría eso a futuro.

Como pueden ver, estoy relamente a la deriva aquí. Así que es aquí también donde entran ustedes: todos aquellos que han leído esta historia.

Les agradecería muchisisisissimo que _**e****_n_ un comentario me dejaran dicho cual de ambos finales prefieren, o que incluso me sugieran otro de su cosecha**_. Cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida. Sientase libres de seguir comentando si ven la historia sin terminar aunque sea el 2025, para que de una u otra manera esta historia vea un final.

Eso es todo. Espero que me lleguen sus comentarios y les dejo un abrazote y otro por si se les pierde por la red ;)


End file.
